kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 December 3
00:20:31 -!- Osophie104 has joined. 00:20:38 Osophie104: Hey there, bot! 00:20:52 -!- Osophie104 has quit. 03:17:59 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:57:03 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 07:58:30 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 08:50:09 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 08:50:13 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !runtime 08:50:14 BrickleBot: BrickleBot has been running for 1 day, 3 hours, 1 minute, and 55 seconds. 08:52:50 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 16:12:24 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 20:00:37 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 20:03:22 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 20:04:03 SirGawain8: !log 20:04:04 BrickleBot: Logging... 20:04:05 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 20:04:07 SirGawain8: !log 20:04:08 BrickleBot: Logging... 20:04:09 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 20:05:04 SirGawain8: K 20:05:06 SirGawain8: !log 20:05:07 BrickleBot: Logging... 20:05:08 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 20:07:35 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 20:08:01 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 20:08:05 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:05 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:08:08 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:08 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:08:15 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:15 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:08:18 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:19 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:08:22 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:22 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:08:25 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:26 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:08:28 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:28 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:08:30 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:31 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:08:33 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:33 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:08:36 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:36 BrickleBot: SirGawain8, please calm down! (58 seconds remaining) 20:08:40 SirGawain8: LOL 20:08:47 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:47 BrickleBot: SirGawain8, please calm down! (46 seconds remaining) 20:08:51 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:51 BrickleBot: SirGawain8, please calm down! (43 seconds remaining) 20:08:55 SirGawain8: !ping 20:08:55 BrickleBot: SirGawain8, please calm down! (38 seconds remaining) 20:08:58 SirGawain8: AHUAGHUSGHAUEFHGBJEUGF 20:09:02 SirGawain8: I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN 20:09:08 SirGawain8: !ping 20:09:08 BrickleBot: SirGawain8, please calm down! (26 seconds remaining) 20:09:10 SirGawain8: !log 20:09:10 BrickleBot: SirGawain8, please calm down! (23 seconds remaining) 20:09:14 SirGawain8: WHAT 20:09:19 SirGawain8: GRGRGRGGGRGRGGRGRGRGGRGRGGRGRGGRGGRGGGRGR 20:09:22 SirGawain8: ... 20:09:31 SirGawain8: I just realized how lonely I am right now 20:09:35 SirGawain8: I'm talking to a bot 20:09:39 SirGawain8: !ping 20:09:40 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:09:42 SirGawain8: !ping 20:09:42 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:09:44 SirGawain8: !log 20:09:45 BrickleBot: Logging... 20:09:46 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 20:09:49 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 20:12:35 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. 20:12:44 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:12:44 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:12:49 Iggy KK and DS: !hi 20:12:49 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy KK and DS! 20:12:58 Iggy KK and DS: I see you like ping pong 20:13:39 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:13:39 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:13:43 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:13:43 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:13:46 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:13:46 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:14:04 Iggy KK and DS: Why does this feature exist 20:14:12 Iggy KK and DS: Cuz it's fun 20:14:16 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:14:17 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:14:20 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:14:20 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:14:51 Iggy KK and DS: !ping aah i could do this al day 20:14:51 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:14:57 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:14:58 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:15:18 Iggy KK and DS: Are we playing robo !ping 20:15:35 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:15:35 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:15:37 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:15:37 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:15:41 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:15:42 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:15:44 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:15:44 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:15:46 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:15:46 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:16:02 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:16:02 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:16:10 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:16:10 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:16:12 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:16:12 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:16:13 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:16:14 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:16:15 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:16:15 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:16:17 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:16:17 BrickleBot: Pong! 20:16:18 Iggy KK and DS: !ping 20:16:19 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS, please calm down! (59 seconds remaining) 20:16:31 Iggy KK and DS: This is fun! 20:16:56 Iggy KK and DS: !seen SirGawain8 20:16:56 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS, please calm down! (21 seconds remaining) 20:17:08 Iggy KK and DS: !seen SirGawain8 20:17:08 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS, please calm down! (9 seconds remaining) 20:17:24 Iggy KK and DS: I'm asking you a question 20:17:57 Iggy KK and DS: No seriously where did Gawain go! 20:18:03 Iggy KK and DS: !seen SirGawain8 20:18:03 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw SirGawain8 8 minutes, and 13 seconds ago. 20:18:11 Iggy KK and DS: Oh ok 21:18:03 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 21:19:47 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !runtime 21:19:48 BrickleBot: BrickleBot has been running for 1 day, 15 hours, 31 minutes, and 29 seconds. 21:29:29 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 22:15:43 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 22:50:07 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. Category:Chat Logs